Menstral Crux
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: Every woman has to go through it but what happens when our little Crux does? Choas and destruction lies ahead also some butt kicking!


1**Menstrual Crux**

It was a normal day for everyone aboard Jane the submarine. Chobi was pulling on Ai's hair. Again. Kaze was sitting in his usually spot and Lisa was gazing off into the distance. The Comodeen were practicing and Cid was checking the gauges. Miles was day dreaming and Nave was in the shower room. Yu was just being Yu. And then there was Crux. The puppet Oscar made to follow our would be heros. Today, is not a good day for our little friend. She had secretly boarded Jane in the last cube. She figured she would enjoy the ride. But then...every woman's favorite time of the month came along. And it couldn't have come at a worse time. Everyone on the sub was being extremely loud and it was getting on her nerves. She wondered around the sub looking for a quiet place to rest, but everywhere she went it was louder than the rest. Crux started to bang her head on the wall trying block out all the other sounds. That didn't work and now she had a headache to deal with. Ai started to scream and yell at Chobi for pulling on her hair. The she and Yu started to fight. That did it. Crux had put up with it for too long. She had had enough of it. She flew down where Ai and Yu were fighting. The twins didn't even notice her. Crux's face turned evil and she took a deep breath.

"KUKURUYU!" screamed Crux at the top of her lungs.

Ai and Yu jumped back nearly landing in Kaze's lap.

"What in the world is that?!" asked a shocked Ai and Yu.

"I don't know. But she seems upset about something." replied Lisa as she walked over to Crux. "What's wrong little girl?"

"KUKURUYU KUKURUYU KURUYU!" yelled Crux.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." said Lisa as she did her freaky laugh.

Lisa's laugh just pissed Crux off even more. Was there anybody on this ship who could understand her? Crux started to go off. Kaze pulled out his gun and shot at Crux. She stopped and gave him an evil glare. Fungo walked over to her and turned to the others.

"I understand her. Well almost." stated Fungo.

"Well, what is she saying?" asked Ai.

"Well, if I'm correct. She's saying that everyone is being to loud and she can't get some rest." replied Fungo. "Especially Ai."

"WHAT!? ME? LOUD? WHY I OUTTA!" screamed Ai.

Crux put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. Ai continued to sprout off and Crux's eyes shot wide open. Kaze raised an eyebrow at her. This was not going to go well.

Crux landed and glared at all of them. Fire burned in her eyes as she reached behind her back.

"Ku...ku...ruyu." said Crux as she pulled out what appeared to be some type of machine gun.

"What did she say?" asked a very scared Ai, Yu and Lisa.

"Oh that. She said, 'Say hello to my little friend.'" replied Fungo.

"WHAT!" screamed everyone.

Crux grinned evilly as she unlocked the safety. She started to fire and everyone ran like hell. The window broke and Cid had anime tears flowing down his face.

"JANE!!" screamed Cid.

"Mister Kaze! Do something!" yelled Ai as she ran from Crux's fire.

Kaze, at the moment, didn't give a damn because he was running from Crux's fire also. Luckily, Jane had surfaced and no water would flood in the sub. But who else then Makenshi was watching this fiasco from the clouds. He sweat dropped when he started to see people leap from the submarine into the ocean. He scratched his head and sighed.

"Looks like it's that time of the month for Crux. I feel so sorry for them right now. I'm just glad I didn't have to deal with it like we did at Gaudium her first time. She even had the Earl on the run." said Makenshi as he saw Cid pull his goggles down.

"You hurt my Jane. Now taste my wrath!" yelled Cid as his hammers appeared. "Ultimate Hammer!"

"Kukuruyu yu, Kuruyu." replied Crux as she ready herself.

"I think she said, 'Bring it, sissy boy.'" stated Fungo from a life raft.

Cid charged at Crux and fired his beam at her. He then tired to smash her with his hammers. Crux dodged both the beam and the hammers. She flew up behind Cid and hit him with the machine gun. Cid went flying. He landed in the water. Crux floated down to where everyone was at. She still had fire burning in her eyes. She looked around at everyone.

"Kukuruyu kuruyu yu? Ku?" asked Crux as she glared at everyone.

"I believe she said, 'Does anyone else want a piece of this? Huh?'" whispered Fungo.

Makenshi floated down and landed on top of the sub. When Crux turned to look at him he literally jumped.

"Done yet?" he asked calmly as not to piss her off anymore.

"Kuruyu." replied Crux.

"What do you mean not yet?" asked Makenshi readying himself to run.

"White Cloud." said Kaze as he stood up.

Crux threw the machine gun at Kaze and it hit him hard. He went flying off into the water.

"Kukuruyu kuruyu." said Crux before she flew off.

Makenshi's mouth dropped open. Fungo's mouth was wide open too.

"What? What did she say." asked Ai and Lisa.

"'Take that you son of a bitch.'" said both Makenshi and Fungo.

Suddenly they saw Herba's ship go flying by and Gaudium itself crash into the ocean. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay, today is not a good day for Crux. I never thought she would get mad enough to take down Gaudium." said Makenshi.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" asked Lisa.

"She's having her menstrual period. Last time she nearly killed the Earl. She came pretty damn close to doing it again. I suggest we all should run like hell." replied Makenshi before he took off.

"Well I say we should stand and fight!" said Miles from the life raft.

"KUKURUYU!"

"Run for it!" yelled Nave as he started to panic.

They all climbed aboard the damaged Jane and sped away. Crux sat down on the pieces of Gaudium. She sighed. Makenshi floated down beside her.

"Feel better?"

"Ku."

"Thank the gods." said Makenshi as he sat down beside her. "Although I have to say damn good job at blowing shit up."

Both started to laugh. Makenshi patted Crux on the back. She smiled at him and he panicked.

"Oh shit. Shouldn't of did that."

"Kukuruyu."

Makenshi ran for his life as Crux flew after him with his own sword.

"What the hell was I thinking?!" yelled Makenshi as he grabbed his sword from Crux and disappeared into the mist.

Crux looked around and shrugged.

"Kukuruyu kukuruyu kuruyu."

'_Don't know what got into them. I know it wasn't me'_


End file.
